


once with grace

by aiineslin



Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Multi, One Word Prompts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin
Summary: a collection of (near)100-word drabbles that are prompted by one word.i'll be writing based off both book and show. there will be spoilers.





	1. content - ibis x jacquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ibis and jacquel share a lazy day together.

It is a hot day and there are flies buzzing around the top of his lemon tea. In the distance, cars rumble and crickets chirp.

Ibis tucks his head into Jacquel's shoulder, uncaring of the heat, and turns a page in his book. Jacquel is sleeping, his chest falling and rising minutely with each breath he takes.

Above them, a hawk circles, a flash of brown and white. Bast is sitting on the steps of the porch, looking into the distance, her tail switching idly.

Ibis is a god, but the small delights of the world are so very human.


	2. value - mad sweeney's death beneath a bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mad sweeney's last thoughts.

His belongings hold no value; they are ugly and worn. His hat was bought from a roadside seller, his jacket stolen from the bag of a traveller and his shirt a gift from a woman he had a one-night stand with. They are the accoutrements of the transient, the wandering, the homeless.

Sweeney remembers days long past, half-forgotten memories of well-tailored clothes, rich food and fine weapons. He remembers a fire in a grand hall, voices raised in song.

In the gloom and darkness beneath the bridge, he rasps a laugh and takes a long drink from the bottle of Jameson Whiskey he clutches tightly in his gloved hands.

Death is slow in coming.


End file.
